


doing blue and causing big scenes

by liquidsky



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, First Time, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mild Painplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: Riven's bored out of his mind. Dane's got to be fucking bored as shit, too.
Relationships: Dane/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	doing blue and causing big scenes

**Author's Note:**

> the moment they showed up on screen i was sure i'd end up writing fic for these douchebags. i'm actually obsessed with the idea of them being a little worse to each other than they are canonically. with this in mind, **please check out the end notes for a discussion of what can be expected from the "dubious consent" tag.** <3

Riven's bored out of his mind.

Of all things he either is or has been, genuinely cunning has never quite made the list; he's vaguely manipulative, sure, but just self-aware enough to recognize that that is because he's an asshole, not because he's been harboring any real dreams of grandeur or world domination. He's not got the patience nor the discipline to really scheme. Not like Beatrix, at least, or even like Sky, who likes to pretend he's such a good little soldier. Riven might have just as much shit to prove as they do, but he hasn't half the will to change everything, to force it so he comes out on top. Riven, if anything, is in fact somewhat okay with the muggy-looking future he's likely to crawl toward once he's done with all this Alfea bullshit. No point in dawdling over it. He's not _cunning_ , just isn't, so he's not the most thrilled to be waiting like this, trapped in the boring bits when Beatrix goes off to act important and leaves them twiddling their thumbs. 

Across from him, mirroring Riven's own pose with shitty beat-up trainers muddying up the table, Dane's got a frown hanging from his lips and a far away look in his eyes. He's pathetic, but at least he's more of a mystery than whoever else is there for Riven to fuck with these days, as there are responsabilities that come with being mostly useless pawns, connections he must sever, etcetera. It's boring as all shit. Just really fucking dead. Though they're pawns in Beatrix long-con more or less by their own choice, that doesn't change that any actual action for them has been rare at best. Riven's left staring at the walls or at Dane a lot. Dane's grown out of the blushing by now, thank fuck, and now mostly he just looks back, obviously interested and barely guarded, working hard to give Riven shit right back. Riven's not a moron, so he's aware of the raging hard-on Dane's rocking for him, that he's _been_ rocking for him, since the first time Riven tried to get him drunk enough to go along with some petty school crime. Dane's changed a lot since then, it seems. He gets drunk around him all the time these days, but the most Riven's gotten out of him is some lame stammering and a whole lot of giggling. Maybe because Beatrix is not around much anymore. Constantly busy. The lack of Beatrix means Dane's all out of excuses to press himself up against Riven and pant wetly into the side of his face as he's likely to do after she's pumped him full of weed and vodka, meaning he and Riven end up getting drunk together with at least a meter of distance between them, Dane licking his lips and presumably attempting to torch Riven's clothes out of his body with his laser stare. He's still not sure what the fuck is in it for Dane to have his tongue shoved so far up Beatrix' arse; Riven knows Dane can't scheme for shit either, and the idea that it might genuinely just be _friendship_ rattles the shit out of him. He knows Dane thinks they're friends, too. Besties. Dane hasn't jumped him yet, though, maybe in the name of friendship, which Riven finds weirdly fascinating. They might not be actual friends, but Dane's still the only person half worth a damn that Riven sees on the daily. If the reverse is correct, Dane's got to be fucking bored as shit, too. 

So he stares at Dane until he looks at Riven head on, blinking. “Lost something?”

“My will to live,” Riven tells him, getting up from his chair to stalk toward Dane's. He scrambles up, feet hitting the ground hard and chair wobbling dangerously before he rights himself. Riven pauses, standing between the open V of his legs. “Question: how much do you actually want to fuck me?”

Dane visibly stammers, and damn it, Riven really has got to do everything, doesn't he? “Uh—“

“Pathetic effort,” Riven comments, shoving Dane back further, jostling him pretty hard. “Good thing I'm in a giving mood today.”

“Holy—“ Dane starts, sighing a lungful of air when Riven drops his weight onto his lap, pushing Dane's legs together so he can straddle him proper. He's taller anyhow, but like this he's got to look down so much it makes him hot immediately, the way Dane tilts his head back to stare up at him like Riven's lost his fucking mind. Maybe he has. “What are you doing?”

“Take a guess.”

He props his elbows on the back of the chair, right next to each of Dane's ears. Riven's hunched forward like this, doesn't know how attractive that might look from the outside, but it works well enough. Warm air lingers between them with every breath, and Dane's starting to look heavy-lidded, opening and closing his mouth before he says, “Okay,” and leans up to brush his lips to Riven's. It's soft and vaguely amateurish; Riven's not got any patience for that today, so he grinds down on Dane and shoves his tongue inside his mouth. Dane's hands snake around to cradle Riven's hips, and that's just—

“Not running a charity here, put your fucking back into it,” like an order that Dane follows right away, biting Riven's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. He starts pushing Riven's jacket off of him, palming his shoulders and triceps before following the fabric down. He drags the hem of his own shirt and pulls it up and off, too, watching Riven watch him with a heated look that Riven smirks at. His hands drag down Riven's back, then, and his lips slip away so Dane can mouth at Riven's jaw, lick and bite a bruise into the side of Riven's neck. “No marks,” Riven warns, but Dane ignores him, sucking in a bigger one barely one centimeter down. He tries shoving his fingers down Riven's jeans and fails, pauses to nose the hollow of his throat, unbuckling his belt, undoing the button, foregoing the zippers and trying to shove it past Riven's ass on determination alone. Riven helps out, unzipping himself, then working zippers and belts and buttons so he can get Dane's trousers open. 

Riven brushes the tips of his fingers over the fabric of Dane's pants and balks when Dane tips him back a little, hands going tight around Riven's thighs so he doesn't fall. Dane shoves Riven's underwear down, too, before pausing. “Get up,” he says, and Riven's not into following orders—much less Dane's—but he's horny enough to do it anyway. He allows Dane to push him around just enough to bend him over the table; Riven shoots him a look over his shoulder, and Dane looks at him right back. His cock is so hard it's peeking out of his waistband, gleaming. 

Riven frowns, says, “What are you doing?”

The table doesn't shake when Dane shoves him down harder, neither when Riven braces both palms on it down to push himself up again. “Thought I was gonna fuck you,” Dane says, and Riven can only stare at him. 

“Obviously I didn't mean that literally,” he says, “What—“

“Why not?”

“I—“ Riven starts, then pauses. Dane looks revoltingly smug and just as idiotic as he usually does, but his chest is heaving, his face flushed, arms genuinely fucking huge. Riven eyes his trousers, pooled around his ankles, and the big defined curve of his cock under the sheer fabric of his pants. _Goddamnit._ Riven stares. _Fuck._ “Fine. Why the fuck not?”

Dane looks gleefully and obviously shocked. “Holy shit, seriously?”

“Could you try not to ruin the mood?” Says Riven, finally turning around. Propped on his elbows, quite literally bent over a stupid fucking table for Dane. _Ugh._ He waits for Dane to move; he doesn't. “What's the fucking hold-up?”

“Just—“ Dane starts, and Riven's not looking back at him. Whatever his face is doing is probably not something Riven needs to know about. “Enjoying the view.”

“Ugh,” Riven says. It's hard to be completely opposed though—they've made it this far. He arches his back a little, spreads his legs more obviously. Dane runs his palms down his back again, firmer this time, then racks his nails across the skin of Riven's arse.

Dane makes some sort of noise, there, between a sigh and a grunt. “I want to—I'm gonna eat you out, alright?”

Voice dripping with sarcasm, Riven tells him, “Thanks for the heads-up.” 

Riven hears it when Dane's knees hit the floor, the odd slap of bare skin on tile. He feels the warmth of Dane's breath on his skin next; his large hands spreading him open so he can inch closer, making space for himself between Riven's legs. He kisses one asscheek first, then another before leaning down to drag the flat of his tongue over Riven's taint. There's an absurd, looming possibility that Riven's underestimated him. It grows larger by the second, with each confident stroke of Dane's tongue across his ass, catching on the curling hair there. Riven hears Dane breathe in deep, and groans loudly—ridiculously so, totally fucking unlike him—into his hand. Dane goes for it, eating him out with an obvious hunger that gets Riven muffling grunts into his arms. He tries spreading his legs further, but his jeans trap him in place, force Dane to shoulder his way in, shoving Riven harder on top of the table. He has to stand on his tip-toes, insanely, which for some inexplicable reason makes his cock _leak_ , drooling inside the bunch of his pants like a fucking faucet. _Fuck,_ he thinks, and must say out loud because Dane echoes the sentiment with a muffled groan that feels really goddamn incredible against his hole. 

“Good?” Dane asks, sounding hoarse already, pulling back slightly.

Riven frowns into his own forearm. _Fucking damnit_ , he lifts his head to shoot Dane an impatient look, only to realize his arm is covered in spit. Dane grins at him, sort of, wet all around his mouth, and Riven has no brain power to try and be real nice about it—he shoots a hand out to drag Dane in again, cradling the back of his head to hold him in place. Dane very obviously huffs out a little laugh before pushing his tongue _inside_. Riven sighs, grunts, grinds back against his face until Dane pulls back again. 

Looking back over his shoulder gives him a true front row view to Dane wetting his fingers, sucking them into his mouth up to joints. It's all Riven can do to stare, the ringing in his ear echoing _you're a fucking idiot_ when Dane circles the divot of his hole with a fingertip. 

When he pushes inside, Riven moans, which is really not the fucking move. Not something he _does_ , all wanton and shit. Dane doesn't give him time to be embarrassed, though, not about the fact that it's very much looking like he's about to get dicked raw by _Dane_ of all people. Riven lifts his head up to glance at him, watch the furrow in his brow and the focused look Dane's giving his hole. Damn, maybe they _are_ friends. 

“Dane,” he says, trying to be quiet. His breath goes heaving out of him when Dane squeezes another two fingers in beside the first, so instead of quiet he maybe sounds like he's fucking _dying_. He tries it again, except his voice gets trapped all weird in his throat when Dane leans forward again and licks around his stretched rim. It feels like—“Holy _shit_."

“Yeah?” Dane says, and he sounds just how Riven feels, breathy and slightly overwhelmed and like he's going to die if he doesn't come soon. He pulls his fingers out, says, “Turn around,” so Riven does. 

Once Riven's lying on his back on the table, legs dangling off the edge, Dane grabs both his ankles and pulls Riven closer to him.

“We don't have—“ Dane starts, and Riven already knows that, if only because he decided early on that he couldn’t give two shits, though admittedly when _he_ wasn't going to be the one taking it dry. “But I'll—I can… Just the tip?”

Riven stares at the ceiling. It’s molding and gross and it does absolutely nothing to convince him he shouldn't let Dane do it. He looks back at him. “Fine. But go slow or I’ll fucking shank you.”

The work of getting his pants unstuck from his ankles is easy; Dane takes off Riven's shoes, too, as well as his socks because Riven almost kicks him right off when he seems to be leaving them on. Dane has big hands, a factoid Riven was pretty fucking well-acquainted to, but the knowledge didn't quite translate to just how good it feels to have him wrap one spit-slick hand around Riven's aching cock. Unable to help arching up shamelessly into the touch, Riven sighs and grunts and groans again, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to watch Dane look that self-satisfied. He can _feel_ Dane's smug little smile when he thumbs the wetness beading at the head of Riven's cock; Riven drops a forearm over his eyes, heaving a choked breath as Dane cock nudges his, first, when Dane slides them together and slicks himself up with the slight mess of precome and spit. Riven arches up into the touch again, sighing. He opens his eyes just a little and Dane is watching his face most of all, grinning like he's struck gold. 

Feeling unbelievably fucking lame, Riven says, “You can put it in,” and watches as Dane nods quietly, still smiling, and pushes his cock down, rubbing it a little over Riven's hole. He leans away then back down to spit over the head of his cock with truly gobsmacking accuracy, then he's shoving it in. It doesn't really go in, at first—Riven clenches his jaw and tries not to pant too loudly as Dane keeps pushing until it finally breaches him. It hurts, a lot, then a little, the edges of pain fading slightly when Dane wraps his hand back around Riven's cock and jerks him tight and fast and _good_. 

Dane's grunting these little breathy noises that sound sweet and warm as he moves back and forth, not a lot, just enough that the head of his cock almost pops off just to drag deliriously back in again. Riven's really fucked himself over here, with how drunk he feels off of Dane's hands on his body and his cock in his arse. He shoves his hips down by accident when Dane twists his hand particularly well, and it feels more or less like he's being ripped open. Riven's mouth falls open on a weird chortled breath that sounds almost worrying, but Dane goes forward instead of back, breaking the rules of their agreement to go further in, and it feels like he's going in, in, in, in, in—Riven shivers all over, says, “Fuck, hold on,” except Dane obviously doesn't, learning from him, sounding just like Riven when he says, “Shhh, it's okay,” and leans over him to lick at his chest, at each of his nipples, at the hollow of his throat, fucking deeper and deeper on a burning slide of pain that Riven thinks he might pass the fuck out for, but eventually Dane stops moving his hips, pauses deep and rubs his thumb under the head of Riven's dick until he's sweating like crazy out of nerves and pleasure and whatever the fuck else is happening between them. Dane noses his throat again, goes down until he's burying his face in the crook of Riven's armpit, inhaling hard, licking a little. Riven lets out a ridiculous loud noise a little like a laugh but not quite, and burns all over like he's just—he's really lost it, hasn't he. 

Dane touches him all over, his hands growing sure now that he's seen that Riven didn't really try to stop him. Riven sighs and arches into it and can't stop shuddering for the life of him. Then Dane starts moving his hips, again, fucking in and out of him on a slow and angry drag that gets him hazy and weird and feeling scraped clean. There's noise, and Riven knows it's coming from him but not clearly enough that he knows how to make them stop. Dane kisses him back up again, licks into his mouth and keeps thrusting until he's coming, wet and hot and slicking his insides so good. Riven gasps with him, wondering just why the fuck Dane's load feels hot enough to burn his insides then not thinking at all when Dane pulls out, kneels down and shoves his tongue inside him. Riven shakes and shakes and shakes, comes all over Dane's hands, going tight and high-strung for barely a second before he's going pliant and sprawling around, blinking slowly.

Dane's chest is still heaving, and he's still flushed, though now he looks less smug and more serious, like he's wondering whether he should be. Out of the two of them, Riven's stronger, and he's not cunning but he's not _nice_ either, so it's likely he would've done the same thing. He nods and shrugs at Dane, smirking at the ceiling. 

“So, what the fuck?” Dane says, pulling his pants back up before climbing onto the table. 

“Was just bored."

“That's it?” 

Riven laughs at him. Alright, so they're totally friends.

**Author's Note:**

> regarding the **dubious consent** tagging: in the story, one of the characters doesn't honor their agreement that he would insert "just the tip" inside the other character. in addition to this, he doesn't pause in doing so when asked to by the other character. 
> 
> i understand that this behavior is not to be normalized in real life situations or in contexts in which the characters are held to any real-life moral standards. so keep that in mind! 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
